big_brother_americafandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 2
''Big Brother 2 ''is the second installment made by Big Brother America. The season premiered on July 29th, 2018. This seasons main twist was the Saboteur. Twists * The Saboteur: '''The Saboteur was to wreak havoc on the houseguests by sabotaging a group, an individual, or the house as a whole by causing paranoia or physically sabotaging the game. They could also overthrow the power in the house doing whatever they want. Due to this power, they would have to walk at Final 5 if not evicted. If the Saboteur makes it to the Jury point, they will earn 250 Robux. * '''Nominee's Memento: '''If a nominee survives an eviction, they will have immunity for one week. This will be continued up until the Final 8. * '''Powerhouse: '''The houseguests are told that they are all HOH, and will have to nominate 2 houseguests for eviction. The 2 houseguests with the most nominations become the nominees for the week. If the POV were to be used, the next person with the highest votes will be the replacement nominee. Then the eviction happens with a vote by America. * Instant Eviction: The newly crowned HOH had to nominate 2 people for eviction and the houseguests were instructed to cast their votes to evict. No POV competition was held. * '''TBA: * TBA: Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 At the premiere, the houseguests were told about the Saboteur twist, the Nominee's Memento twist, and the Powerhouse twist. With everyone as HOH, they got to nominate 2 people for eviction. Tay had 8 nominations, and Luigi had 5, them being the nominees of the week. The POV competition called "Ready, Set, WOAH!" took place and Mys came to power on Week 1. He opted to discard it but the Saboteur said otherwise, and decided to save Luigi from eviction, with Dean being the replacement with 4 nominations. Tay was evicted as America's Choice and Dean got the Memento Immunity for surviving an eviction. Week 2 Following Tay's eviction, the houseguests played in the "Majority Rules" HOH competition. They were asked various questions about their houseguests and they had to answer with what they thought the majority would answer. Luigi came out on top in the sudden death round and became the new HOH. The Saboteur unfortunately overthrew Luigi's nominations and nominated Desires and Justin for eviction. In the "Turnover" POV, you had to move like a knight on a chess board, with each spot becoming voided once it has been landed on. Rain was able to survive each round and won the POV, but discarded giving Luigi no power. By a vote of 6-6, it was a tie and Luigi broke it by sending Justin home. Week 3 Round 1 Following Justin's Eviction, the houseguests played in the "Power Roller" HOH competition. Two people would face off and serve a puck and the person who got it the farthest will win that round and can choose the next 2 to face off. Tom came out on top and won HOH, with quickly nominating Dora and Rain for eviction. In the "ABC Race" POV competition, there were many tiles that had a letter, and you would click to change the letter. You had to get each of your tiles from A to Z and buzz in to win the POV. Gale did it fairly quickly and won the POV, later discarding which made some people in the house mad. By a vote 5 to 5, yet another tiebreaker was announced, and Tom showed no remorse in his speech, casting his sole vote to evict Rain. Round 2 (Instant Eviction) Following Rain's eviction, the houseguests were told in the HOH competition that this would be an Instant Eviction. The HOH competition called "Dyslexic Decisions" was played in rounds, where a word that related to Big Brother would be spelled out, and the first person to get the right answer will get one point. Three points and you become the HOH. With a very slow start, Haley was struggling but then got the final 3 questions right, granting her the HOH. She decided to roll with the house and vote inactive Mys and Tom so Haley can get out scotch free. In the first landslide vote of the season, Tom was the second voted out in the same night. Week 4